


Banana-Honey-Apple Ice Cream

by multifandomqueeen



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, But also sober ones, But not by name so make them whoever you want, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Tease, Communication, Drunken Confessions, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Healthy Relationships, Johnny is a mess, Kinda, Light Angst, Literally so so light, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Qian Kun, Mentioned Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mutual Pining, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, Swearing, like one word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomqueeen/pseuds/multifandomqueeen
Summary: It takes Ten and Johnny one drunken confession and almost kiss, multiple months, then one banana-honey-apple ice cream to finally get together.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Banana-Honey-Apple Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :) 
> 
> My first NCT fic! I hope you like this, it's a bit choppy as I had this idea at the start of a week with my friend who doesn't like kpop or know I write, so I had limited time to work on it lol
> 
> But I'm pretty happy with how it turned out :) so anyways please enjoy <3

"Oh my god this is actually so good," Johnny groaned around a mouthful of ice-cream.

When he and Ten had gone shopping earlier and seen banana-honey-apple ice-blocks, despite the rather...interesting flavour, they had promptly decided they _needed_ to get them to try it. By the time they got home, however, Ten had chickened out, leaving them to end up where they were now - standing in the kitchen, an ice cream in Johnny's hand and Ten looking on in trepidation. 

"You want some, Tennie?" Johnny asked, holding the ice cream out to his roommate and waving it temptingly in front of Ten's face before bringing it back to eat some more himself. "It's actually a lot better than it sounds."

Ten paused, as though weighing his options, then made up his mind and nodded a little. Johnny held it out to him again and with a wicked smile Ten leaned forward, making and keeping eye contact with Johnny as he licked slowly up the side of the ice cream before delicately biting off a little corner at the top. A sense of triumph rose in his chest as he noticed the way Johnny's eyes darkened where they were tracing his movements and the older seeming to be holding his breath. Deciding to try his luck a little further, Ten swirled the piece of ice-cream in his mouth for a moment before eating it - just to get an accurate sense of the taste, of course - then darted his tongue out to lick up the melting ice-cream that was smeared on his bottom lip. 

Johnny swallowed thickly, sensing the rapidly rising tension, and Ten smirked briefly. "You're right, it is good," he said, and the sound of his voice seemed to snap Johnny out of whatever trance he'd fallen into, the older blinking and looking away.

"Oh, um, yeah. Yeah, it is, isn't it." God, Johnny's voice sounded wrecked already, low and rough, and Ten chuckled to himself. He'd done that. He'd done that with just one simple look and action. Johnny cleared his throat, his eyes darting around the room in an attempt to look anywhere but Ten, and with a nonchalant shrug the younger leaned in to take another bite of the ice-cream.

They finished the ice-cream together, since Ten refused to get up and get one for himself, curled together on their all-too-small couch to watch the next episodes of a drama they'd started the night before. Ten seemed to be invested in the story playing out on screen, but Johnny quickly found himself unable to concentrate and excused himself to his room after just two episodes.

There he flopped himself onto his bed with a groan, covering his face with his hands and squeezing his eyes shut. The look Ten had given him danced behind his eyelids, and Johnny felt like screaming. He knew he'd always found Ten attractive ever since they had been introduced by a mutual friend a few years ago, and had developed a crush on him around the time they got the apartment together. His feelings never went away, but he thought he'd been doing a pretty good job of hiding them - and then Ten had to go blow all that out of the water with one move. Johnny couldn't have been more obvious if he tried.

From the living room he heard the faint sound from the TV shut off then Ten's footsteps in the hall, and sat up quickly, wondering if Ten was going to come in and wondering what to say if he did. But the footsteps continued past his door into Ten's own room, and Johnny sighed in relief, returning to lie back against his pile of way more than necessary pillows. He had to work this out before he made it weird between them - aside from earlier, there had never been anything to suggest Ten felt anything for him other than platonic best-friend affection.

Well except for once, one night a few months ago.

* * *

Ten had almost kissed him that night, the first time he'd had come home highly drunk, as in can-barely-stand, can't-walk-straight drunk. Almost 2 years into living with him as a roommate, Johnny was no stranger to dealing with a tipsy Ten, but usually the younger knew and stuck to his limits. That night he was clearly far over them, and the friends that dropped him off had looked at Johnny sympathetically when he'd assured them that he would be fine after they asked if he was sure it was OK to leave Ten there.

("We can take him to our place and let him sober up a bit first, if you want," a tall brunette offered, his shorter, black-haired companion nodding in agreement. Johnny had not met either of them before, but he could tell they were good friends to Ten.

"Nah, it'll be fine," he'd replied with a smile. "I can handle him, thanks anyway."

The two men nodded and began to head out, then the shorter paused, glancing at Ten stretched out on the couch. "Just a fair warning, he gets really horny when he's this drunk," he said, before looking back at Johnny. "And it might give him courage to do something he's never been able to." And before Johnny could even begin to work out what that meant, the two were gone.)

Once the door shut behind the two, Johnny turned back to survey Ten's lithe form. His eyes - while open enough to meet and return Johnny's gaze - were glassy and half-lidded from both the late hour and the alcohol, and upon realising this Johnny shook his head at himself. What was he doing, standing there just staring at Ten? He should be helping him, getting him to bed and preparing to fight the hangover with him in the morning.

Accordingly, Johnny stepped forward, reaching a hand towards his friend. "Tennie," he called softly. "Come on, let's take you to bed."

Unsurprisingly Ten seemed disinclined to move independently, so Johnny sighed and just scooped him up, holding him in his arms bridal-style and carrying him down to his bedroom. Then he sat Ten on the bed, and went to rummage for a pair of sweatpants and a sleep shirt in Ten's drawers. When he turned back to the younger, Ten was sitting exactly where he'd put him, and Johnny chuckled softly.

"Shirt off," he instructed, and Ten obeyed clumsily. Johnny allowed himself only one admiring glance over the younger's smooth torso and the tattoos adorning his shoulder and chest before helping pull the new shirt - one of his own, by the size of it - over Ten's head.

Before he had time to move back out of Ten's space (though, by now they were close enough as best friends that the term "personal bubble" barely existed in their vocabulary), Ten bunched a hand in Johnny's shirt and fell backwards onto the bed, pulling the older with him. Johnny gasped a little and shot his hands out to balance himself, landing with arms on either side of Ten's head bracketing him in. There was a long line of heat all along his body where it rested directly against Ten's, where he hadn't been about to catch himself when they fell.

Ten tugged on the front of Johnny's shirt, a pout on his face. "Johnny," he whined, still trying, albeit weakly, to pull Johnny down.

Johnny realised with a small jolt that Ten wanted to kiss him, and forced himself to push himself back, against Ten's best efforts and - if he was being honest - his own desires. "Tennie," he murmured, "no we can't."

"But Johnny." Ten's voice was still dangerously close to a whine, a tone sober-Ten would never allow himself to use. "I really wanna kiss you."

"Honey, you're really drunk. You don't know what you're saying, it's the alcohol making you want it." Johnny knew he sounded awkward, feeling strangely out of his depth, but he couldn't kiss Ten in this state no matter how much he might want to - even if his friend might say he wanted it too, it would feel too much like taking advantage of him.

"No it's not," Ten protested again, suddenly sounding a lot more sober, "I've wanted to kiss you for ages now, cos you're really hot, you know, and I really want you. Actually you're really sweet and kind and just a good guy, Johnny, and I really like you." His face fell into a sad frown. "I've never been able to tell you because I didn't want to make things weird and now you don't believe me because you think I'm drunk."

Johnny saw with slight shock tears sparkling in the corner of Ten's eyes and he sighed, gently untangling Ten's hand from his shirt and climbing off him to sit beside him on the bed instead, running a hand through his hair.

"You _are_ drunk, Tennie, and even if you mean it, we're not doing anything now, alright? We're gonna go to sleep so that hopefully you won't feel quite so shit in the morning." The older's voice was low and gentle but the tears in Ten's eyes spilled over anyway, which Johnny mostly accounted to the late hour and emotions running high, heightened further by however much he'd drunk earlier that night. Humming, he wiped them away with a thumb run softly over Ten's cheekbones, and Ten leaned into his hand with an uncharacteristic softness.

After Ten calmed down again, mostly thanks to the continued movement of Johnny's hand in his hair (Johnny had learned early in their friendship that, much like a friendly cat, Ten loved head pats) the rest of that night passed without much incident. Ten had changed into the sweatpants Johnny gave him, pulling his jeans down his legs right in front of the older with not a spot of shame, then Johnny had taken great delight in being allowed to tuck him into bed. They'd fallen asleep cuddling that night, something they did quite often, and if Johnny pressed a kiss to the crown of Ten's head when he was certain the younger was asleep, just like he always did, no one but Johnny knew. 

But in the morning Johnny woke up alone, and after lying there for a moment, tracked Ten to the bathroom, where he found him rummaging in the drawer for Panadol. Ten didn't mention what had happened last night and by extension, neither did Johnny, assuming Ten didn't even remember what exactly had happened, or hadn't actually meant it and so didn't want to bring it up.

Life for them continued as normal. That night was never alluded too again, though it lived rent-free in Johnny's mind much of the time. The only difference was that, well, Ten had never been the most PG-rated person, but now it had gotten so much worse. He came out with things that so obviously could be taken suggestively out of context, even in context, and even if they were with a group of friends his eyes always found Johnny whenever he said it. He started being more touchy with his affections towards Johnny, but never anything that could be taken as non-super-close-platonic actions, and each time Johnny had to stop himself from pushing it too far, afraid of the reason why that night had never been brought up.

Neither of them ever acted on any spoken or implied meaning of anything that happened, causing a layer of tension underlying pretty much all their interactions. Until tonight.

* * *

The old memory faded, leaving Johnny lying flat on his back on his bed with just the very vivid image of what had happened barely two hours ago. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, then sighed and sat up, flinging his legs over the side of the bed. "God, Ten," he groaned. "What are you doing to me?"

Without wasting another minute he was out the door, taking long strides down the hall to Ten's room. Ten looked up from his phone as Johnny came in, not bothering to have knocked, then locked it and dropped it on the bed. "Are you alright, Johnny?"

"No I'm not." Johnny plopped down on the bed, and he swore he must have looked quite deranged.

Ten seemed to know what he was so bothered about, as a proud little smirk crossed his face before he schooled his expression into something closer resembling concern. "What's the matter?"

"You are," Johnny exploded. "Ten, you know exactly what you're doing, don't you? You remember that night, don't you, just you didn't want to bring it up so you just settled for making my life hell."

Ten looked down, biting his lip. "Does it really bother you?" he asked in a small voice, suddenly worried Johnny was being serious.

"No, god no, just -" Johnny cut himself off with a sigh and swung himself so he was sitting cross-legged facing Ten, just a touch too close to be subtle about where this was probably going. Ten didn't lean or move back, so he counted that as a win. "It's just, I've liked you for so long and then there was that night and then after that you've been, I don't even know, trying extra hard to test my patience and I've been trying but after that I can't do it so can I please kiss you?" he blurted, thinking it would be a wonder if the younger understood any of that but hoping he wouldn't have to repeat it.

Ten at least seemed to get the last part, because he gave a lopsided smile and nodded. "Please do," he said softly.

Johnny didn't waste another moment, cupping a hand around the back of Ten's head and pulling him in to meet him halfway in a deep kiss. Time seemed to stop for a moment, then Ten slumped forward against his chest, lips moving together desperately. After another moment both seemed to get braver, and Ten's hands came to rest on the older's shoulders while Johnny's free hand came to sit at his waist, the other threading through Ten's black hair. 

The kiss felt like the culmination of everything that had happened between them, and both were reluctant to break it, pressing in again and again, but finally Ten pulled back, biting gently at Johnny's bottom lip as he went.

They both had to pause for a second to catch their breath, then the realisation of what had just happened really washed over Johnny and a huge smile split his face. Kissing Ten had felt perfect, like home, and god he wanted to do it again. Over and over until the taste and feel of Ten was burned in his brain to the point he would never forget.

Ten didn't look so thrilled - he was smiling, but it was a small, uncertain smile, and Johnny's smile fell a little before he reached forward to take his hand, thumb running over the back of Ten's hand.

"Tennie," he said softly. "Are you alright? Talk to me please, honey."

"Did you mean it?" Ten said abruptly. "Cos, I mean, I really liked that and I really like you, like, I have feelings for you, but if that was, I don't know, a one time in the moment thing I can deal with that I'd just rather know."

Johnny's heart thumped pathetically at proof that Ten felt the same as he did, and he pulled the younger into a hug before answering. "Ten," he murmured against his ear, and Ten tensed, clearly expecting the worst. (That was one of the things Johnny loved about him - though he acted so confident and always had a sarcastic comment ready to go, Ten was actually a lot more vulnerable and sweet on the inside than he seemed.) "Be my boyfriend?" he finished, unable to hide the fond grin when Ten pulled back from the embrace to blink at him.

When he'd apparently determined Johnny was being serious, Ten lunged forward to kiss him again and Johnny chuckled against his lips at the enthusiasm. When he pulled back, Ten's smile rivalled Johnny's, and the older swore he'd never seen anyone or anything more beautiful than Ten at that moment. 

"God Johnny, yes of course I'll be your boyfriend." 

And once again Ten bunched a hand in Johnny's shirt and tugged, and they landed in an almost identical position to the one night months ago. Only this time Ten wasn't drunk, and Johnny easily let himself be pulled into a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked, if you did please leave a comment, honestly they mean so much to me :) (feedback is much appreciated too)  
> <3


End file.
